


Collared Slytherins

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Chastity Device, Come Inflation, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rimming, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry decides to take a lover, or three, and doesn’t bother with pesky things like consent.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape, incest, victim blaming, and naughty language.

Harry snaps the book shut smiling viciously to himself. He’d finally found exactly what he’s been looking for. He stands and stretches for a moment. Then he summons Kreacher.

“Bring me Severus, Kreacher. Blindfolded, bound, unconscious if you can. But don’t get caught.”

Kreacher pops away and he wanders downstairs to the kitchen, makes himself a cup of tea, and waits. It takes almost an hour before Kreacher comes back, having completed his task. Harry smirks at his new toy. He summons the necessary items and begins carving the runes into the collar. Once done he wraps it around Severus’ neck and uses the spell he’d just found to make it unable to be removed by anyone else. Even in the event of his death. He wakes the man and watches eagerly as he takes in his current situation.

“Potter, what is this?”

He smiles slowly and triumphantly at the man. His heart pounding with anticipation. He is going to enjoy this. He stalks toward Severus and begins to strip him.

“Potter, stop this at once. What is wrong with you?”

He finishes stripping the man and steps back to admire him. Severus has gone quiet, simply glaring at him. Not even trying to escape his bindings. He begins stripping himself. Watching the dawning understanding in the man’s eyes.

“Potter, Harry, if you wanted this all you had to do was ask.”

“But then you wouldn’t be my slave, Severus.”

He drags his finger along the collar wrapped round the man’s throat. Severus stiffens, seemingly becoming aware of it for the first time.

“What have you done?”

“Oh, nothing much really. It’s quite a simple piece of work. It binds you to me so that you can never disobey my instructions unless they would risk your life. Don’t worry, in the event of my death, you’ll _still_ be bound to obey my orders. Only I can release you from my control.”

The man goes completely still, horror written across his face.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, I’m going to be a kind master I assure you. I won’t even make you call me that. Harry will do just fine. As far as everyone else is concerned we’ll be lovers so that’ll be for the best.”

He finishes stripping and gives Severus an intense look.

“Now for your orders. Which you will be forced to follow even if you were to conveniently forget them. You will never knowingly attempt to harm me without my asking you to. You will never knowingly attempt to harm yourself without my asking you to. You will never knowingly attempt to harm others who are mine without my asking you to. You will do your best to convince everyone we are lovers.”

He tilts his head to the side. Considering...

“You will answer any question I ask honestly.”

He’s heard too many lies from the man already. He unbinds him and leads him upstairs to his bedroom. Shoves the man gently onto the bed and climbs up until his leaking prick is above the man’s mouth. He waits for the man to get on with it. Severus glares at him but sucks his cock down all the same. He smiles down at the man as he gives him his first blowjob. God, Severus is good at this. He presses deeper and Severus deepthroats him seemingly without effort. Fuck. He begins fucking the man’s face. He isn’t going to last. It’s too much. He fucks his face faster and then climaxes. Severus dutifully sucks down his cum. He collapses on the bed next to him.

“Who have you been practicing that on?”

Severus glares at him while answering. Forced by his orders to be honest. Harry grins.

“Lucius Malfoy.”

Oh fuck. That would be hot. He was planning to abduct Draco next. But maybe. Yeah. He’ll take both of them. This is going to be fun. He pulls Severus in and kisses him.

“Well I’ll have to be sure to thank him. You are very good at that.”

Severus snorts.

“Because that _wasn’t_ your first.”

He laughs. He’s glad the man’s not holding his tongue. He’d be boring if he did. He reaches over and begins fondling the man’s flaccid cock. Which hardens quickly. He watches Severus’ face. The man keeps his face blank. For the most part. Harry catches a single glimpse of anger. He smirks at the man and runs his thumb across the head of his cock at the same time. He wonders.

“When you and Lucius fuck who usually bottoms?”

“He does. Every time.”

“Wait, have you never bottomed?”

“Once.”

“Not a fan?”

“No.”

Well he’s not going to like what he has planned then. He strokes the man’s cock more firmly till he cums, gasping quietly. Then he summons the lube and begins coating his fingers. He slips his hand between the man’s legs. Receives only a venomous glare in response. He kisses the man in apology.

“Sorry, but while I do want to try bottoming. I want to try this first and since I haven’t acquired another slave yet...you’ll just have to endure it.”

He presses in a second finger and begins stretching the man. Adds a third and then a minute later a fourth. Doesn’t want the man to be in pain. He removes his fingers after he’s stretched him thoroughly and slicks up his cock. He moves to kneel between his legs, Severus automatically widening them to give him access, and then begins pressing inside. He moves very slowly. Giving the man plenty of time to adjust. Once fully seated he leans down and kisses him.

“How is it?”

“Neither painful nor pleasurable.”

“You will tell me if it becomes pleasurable and will continue telling me how pleasurable it is.”

He receives another glare for that, he smiles, and begins thrusting. The heat and the tightness are almost enough to send him over the edge but then once he begins thrusting...he struggles to control himself. Wants this to last. He thrusts a few times changing his angle each time until.

“That felt somewhat nice.”

He laughs and begins nailing the man’s prostate on every thrust. He begins thrusting faster and harder and soon Severus is growling quietly under his breath about it feeling good. He’s getting close so he slows his thrusts a little. He receives a glare for that as well. After a moment he speeds up again even faster than before. Severus is soon pushed over the edge, gasping about how good it feels, and his clenching around him pushes him over as well. He falls on top of the man who grumbles and pushes him off to the side.

He falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning he wakes to a very angry potions master. He’s holding the book he’d found the spell in.

“You disgusting little rapist...”

Harry tunes out the rest. He considers ordering the man to shut up, or just never wake him by shouting again, but figures he probably needs a good rant. He lays there and plans his next bit of fun. Once the man winds down, finally realizing he isn’t listening, he gives him his next orders.

“You will fuck me and you will make it as pleasurable as you possibly can.”

The man begins shaking with rage but is forced to obey. He watches the man strip, then widens his legs, so Severus has room to work. He smiles when the man leans down and begins licking and then, oh fuck, sucking on his hole. He knew rimming was supposed to be good, but fuck is it ever. He moans appreciatively as the man pushes a finger in. He soon feels him add another and then another. He feels a fourth finger being added, Severus still licking at his hole. The man pulls his fingers out and he whines, unable to help it. He watches panting as the man lines up his slick cock and thrusts home in one quick sharp thrust. It hurts, but in a good way. Severus no longer having his mouth occupied begins berating him. Apparently he’d thought him to be bluffing last night because he is very upset about his slavery. Harry listens with half an ear. Finding it amusing, the contrast between the man’s gentle lovemaking, and his vitriol. He hits his prostate for the first time and Harry throws back his head groaning. Fuck this is so good. He thinks about the fact this man is his utterly and it almost pushes him over the edge. He cuts off the man’s tirade with his own words.

“You are mine. You belong to me in every way. From now on you will obey my every order, fuck that’s good. You will never escape. Oh fuck. You are going to be mine forever. Fuck, fuck.”

The man begins battering his prostate. Slamming into his arse as hard as he can. Probably trying to stop the flow of words. It works. He moans continuously as he’s fucked into the mattress by his slave. It doesn’t take long before he groans, climaxing over his stomach. Severus pulls out without finishing. That won’t do.

“You will bring yourself to orgasm. While licking up my semen.”

He watches, cock twitching futilely, as Severus does just that. He makes him lick up his own cum too. He’s going to have this from now on. He’s never going to get tired of this. He lays there panting while thinking of the next slaves he going to acquire and what he’s going to do with them. His cock twitches. He orders Severus, who has now gone sullen to lie down next to him. He pulls him into a kiss.

“You said all I had to do was ask so I don’t really understand why you’re so upset about this.”

“You don’t understand why I’m unhappy being raped?”

Harry sighs. Well if he’s going to be like that.

“Move down the bed and take my cock in your mouth.”

Severus glares while obeying.

“Drink it all.”

He begins pissing. Severus drinks like a good little slave. Once he’s done he has the man move back up beside him.

“If you want me to treat you like an object I will. From now on whenever I have to piss you’ll be drinking it. Until your attitude changes.”

He runs his finger along the collar.

“This is your life now. You might as well accept it.”

~~~~~~

That night he fucks Severus again. He actually prefers bottoming but wants to put the man in his place. He pulls out and watches his cum leak out of the man’s arse. He has him roll onto his back and stares into his eyes while he finishes him. Severus looks back at him absolutely furious. He pulls gently on the man’s cock and watches him pant with unwanted pleasure. He smiles as Severus climaxes and then makes him lick up his cum again. He tucks him into bed and orders him to stay there. Then heads to the kitchen to begin work on the next two slave collars. Once done he has Kreacher fetch them from their beds. He attaches their collars, wakes them, and then has to silence them. They are quite noisy in their anger and he hasn’t even told them they belong to him yet. He explains the situation, gives them their new commands, including one about not yelling, then releases them.

They immediately start arguing, just, more quietly. He decides they need to be made to understand that he is _not_ bluffing.

“Lucius kiss Draco on the mouth. With tongue. Draco kiss him back.”

He watches cock harder than ever before as they do just that.

“I don’t think that was long enough. Keep going and while you kiss rut against each other. Not enough to climax, but enough to enjoy it.”

He watches as they do so. First making horrified little whimpers and then after a while pleasure-filled moans. He runs his fingers teasingly along his own cock. Then he decides he wants more.

“Stop. Lucius I know you’re a little bottom slut but what about you Draco? Have you ever bottomed?”

“N-no.”

“Do you want to?”

“...Yes.”

He smiles fondly at the boy. Wonders if the prat has a suspicion where this is going.

“Would you like your father to fuck you?”

“What? No! Of course not, Potter. You sick fuck.”

He smiles as they both quietly insult him. He orders them to follow and leads them to a guest room. Makes them strip. They’ve both lost their erections. He however is harder than ever.

“Draco lie down on your back and spread your legs. I know since this is your first time you’ll want to be able to look into each other’s eyes.”

“Lucius you will prepare Draco for your cock. Using both your fingers and your tongue.”

He ghosts his fingers along his own leaking cock as he watches. Draco begins crying the moment his father’s tongue touches his arse.It’s beautiful. It doesn’t take long before Draco’s cock is hard and leaking onto his stomach. He watches as Lucius reluctantly pulls away. Not wanting to move on to the next part, poor man. He slicks the man’s cock himself. Delighted that he got hard from rimming his son.

“I want you to slowly press your cock into your son’s hole. You’ll be making love to him this time, Lucius. Don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of times later when you’ll get to fuck his brains out. But for now you are to be gentle and loving. Stare into each other’s eyes and kiss occasionally. Begin.”

He sits on the bed next to Draco. Petting his hair and telling him what a good boy he’s being. Makes sure to point out his straining erection and how obvious it is that he loves being fucked by his own father. He watches as they kiss tempted to make them worship his cock with their mouths instead. But they need this. They are, the four of them, going to be lovers from now on and with their past familial relationship these two need to focus on one another for a while till they move past that. He leans down and whispers in Draco’s ear.

“Tell him how good it feels. Tell him you always secretly wanted this. You know you did.”

He watches the expressions that flit across Lucius’ face as his son begins exclaiming how much he always wanted him to fuck him. Lucius looks shocked, horrified, and aroused. He watches enthralled as Lucius responds to Draco’s words by telling him how good he feels and that he loves him. He seems to have forgotten their audience entirely for the moment. He stares into Draco’s eyes and fucks him lovingly. Draco is still crying, tears streaming down his face, but soon begins moaning from the unwanted pleasure coursing through him. Harry tells Lucius to speed up a little. The man obeys and Draco climaxes shortly after, keening as he does. Lucius thrusts for a while longer, Draco soon begging him to stop, overstimulated, but Lucius ignores him. Too busy chasing his own climax. He thrusts deep one last time and stills filling Draco with his cum. Harry has him lie on the bed and fucks his throat. Making Draco watch as he does. Draco cries but obeys. Lucius sucks his cock like the slut he is. He didn’t even have to order him to. A fact he points out to them both. He climaxes and has them share his cum in a tender kiss. Then lays down and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning he orders them to kiss and keep kissing until he returns. He goes to fetch Severus, who is furious once again, he has the man kneel and empties his bladder into his mouth. Then has him follow him to the guest room. The moment they enter Severus turns toward him with murder in his eyes. Lucky he can’t act on that impulse. Harry smirks at him.

“Like my new slaves?”

Severus doesn’t bother responding. Merely turns away refusing to watch the Malfoy’s debasement. Harry shrugs. He doesn’t care either way. He walks over to the blondes.

“Draco, I think it’s time you suck your father’s cock. We both know you’ve always wanted to.”

He watches as they both register that it wasn’t an order. Watches as Draco moves into position anyway. Draco takes his father’s hard cock, apparently they were enjoying their little snogging session, into his mouth. He turns to Severus and gives him a look. Severus glares, and breathes in a harsh breath, but kneels down at his feet. He wraps his hands around the man’s head without looking away from the wonderful sight of Draco Malfoy with his mouth wrapped round his father’s cock. He yanks Severus’ head down onto his cock and begins fucking his face. Watching Lucius moan about how good Draco is being. How much he loves him. How much he’s wanted this. He watches Lucius wrap his hands around Draco’s blonde head and begin guiding him to take his cock in deeper. Lucius shoves Draco’s head down so far he gags, leaves him there gagging around his cock for a long moment. Then begins fucking his son’s face while telling him how perfect he is. That he’s so glad this happened to them. Harry looks down at Severus’ furious eyes at that. He pulls the man’s head down and climaxes, filling his throat, rutting inside it till he’s spent. He watches panting as Lucius does the same to Draco. Watches disbelievingly as Draco climaxes without ever once touching his cock. Hm. That gives him an idea. Yeah. He thinks he’ll do that.

He realizes Severus is the only one who hasn’t climaxed this morning. And he hasn’t seen Lucius and him together. So he has the man pleasure him. While he does he has Draco sit on his lap and he whispers in his ear about his new plan. He gently fondles his flaccid cock as he does so.

“This little thing is useless isn’t it. You haven’t even touched it once since you’ve been here. You came untouched with your father inside you last night and you came untouched with your father inside you this morning. From what I can see this is just a pointless bit of decoration. So I’m going to lock it up. You’ll never feel anyone touch it again. Oh you like that idea don’t you? Your cock got so hard so quickly. Well since today’s your last day with a functioning cock I’ll give you a treat and stroke you till you cum. Just watch your father and imagine he’s the one pleasuring you. I know how much you love it when he does.”

He strokes Draco’s cock while the blonde whimpers that he doesn’t want this. While he begs for him not to do this. While the blonde ruts helplessly into his hand and moans.

“If you don’t want this why are you so hard right now? Because you do want this. That’s why. You want this useless thing controlled for you. Don’t worry, this is the last erection you’ll ever get. I’ll put you in a little cock-cage. After a while it’ll even begin shrinking, permanently. Soon you’ll have the tiny useless cock you should always have had.”

Draco cums with a cry at that and instantly begins babbling that he doesn’t want this. Harry ignores him. He shoves the protesting boy off his lap and heads to the library. It takes about twenty minutes to find the book he’s looking for. He brings it back to the room with him and finds the three of them arrayed against him. They all argue against his plan but he simply orders them to sit down. He double checks that he has the spell right and casts it. Draco lets out an anguished cry. He releases them and Severus and Lucius both try to comfort the boy. It doesn’t work. He wanders off to go make breakfast for them. His slaves will need sustenance.

~~~~~~

After breakfast he decides they need a break. You can only fuck so many times without needing potions to keep you going. Potions with nasty side-effects if you use them too often. So instead he has them sit down and begins asking them about their kinks.

“Severus, you first. Favorite kink? Or kinks if you can’t decide on just one.”

Severus grits his teeth and glares at him.

“Bestiality.”

But Severus doesn’t bottom, so...he blinks.

“Are you an animagus?”

“Yes.”

“What form?”

“Thestral.”

Oh holy fucking shite. He has to see that.

“By bestiality do you mean you enjoy fucking people in thestral form? Specifically Lucius?”

“Yes, and yes.”

“Well, we’ll be indulging that kink of yours soon. You’re just full of surprises. Lucius, your turn, kinks?”

Lucius turns his head away.

“Incest.”

Harry laughs. He’d thought the man a bit too eager when it came to fucking his son. He takes in the delightfully disgusted face of Draco. This is going to make things so much easier.

“We will of course be indulging that kink also. Draco, kinks?”

Draco’s still too shocked by his father’s forced confession to respond with a glare. He stares into the distance and whispers.

“Feminization.”

“Wait, you don’t mean you want to be dressed up in pretty dresses, do you?”

“Yes.”

This is fantastic. He was already considering it. Draco’s just so effeminate already. But the fact he’ll love it and hate the fact he’s loving it. Perfect.

“Lucius that won’t be a turn off for you will it?”

He doesn’t want this to interfere with their relationship. They have a long way to go yet, he doesn’t want anything slowing that process down.

“Not at all.”

The man speaks with wonder and reverence. Harry has a feeling this new arrangement is a dream come true for him. He smiles at his new slaves.

“I think that was a long enough break from fucking. Let’s go have some fun.”

~~~~~~

He has Severus and Draco lie on the bed next to one another. Makes them kiss for a moment. Hm. Something to explore more later. Right now Draco needs to focus on Lucius. He orders him to do just that. He doesn’t order Lucius to fuck his son, now that he knows he doesn’t need to. He simply stands and watches for a bit as Lucius worships his son’s body, and Draco cries. Then he climbs above Severus and orders him to prepare him. He straddles the man’s face as he rims him and uses his fingers to stretch him. Once he’s ready he strokes the man to full hardness and sinks onto his cock. He orders him to watch Lucius fuck Draco and watches the show himself while fucking himself on Severus’ cock. It’s glorious. Draco crying and whenever he can begging his father to stop. He can’t often because Lucius holds his face still and kisses him almost continuously as he slowly and sensually fucks into him. Eventually Lucius reaches his breaking point and begins thrusting forcefully into his son. Fucking him so hard Draco bounces a little with each impact. Draco climaxes, his soft cock dribbling out his cum, with an anguished cry. Lucius tries to comfort his son.

“It’s alright, Dragon, I’ve got you. I know this is a big change for you, but you’ll learn to love this eventually. You’re being so good for me, son. So good. Fuck.”

Harry watches as Lucius pounds Draco into the mattress a bit longer then pulls out and forces his son to drink his cum. He clenches around Severus’ cock. He’s glad he let the man work without orders for the moment. He has a feeling he’ll know best how to seduce his son. He can’t wait till he can stop giving them orders entirely. It’s going to be awhile. He clenches around Severus once again. Then leans forward and whispers in his ear.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me as a thestral.”

Severus groans while glaring at him. He laughs. He continues riding the man till they both climax, almost simultaneously. Then lays down next to him. He leans in and kisses him. Severus refusing to kiss back.


	4. Chapter 4

They spend the rest of the day with Severus and Draco angry and sullen. Harry ignores them. Busy looking into what kind of breeding stand he’ll need to make or buy. Lucius however spends the day doting on Draco, who looks by turns furious and disgusted. Lucius ignores that. Harry is so glad he decided to include the man. He’s enjoying watching him attempt to seduce his son. Lucius spends a few hours picking out pretty clothes for his son to wear. Draco glaring daggers at him the entire time.

He finally finds the right stand in a wizarding porn mag, he orders one immediately. It should arrive tomorrow morning. He spends the rest of the day rearranging one of the guest rooms to make room for it and then drags his lovers off to his magically expanded bath and lavishes them with attention. Laughing at the glares he receives from Severus for his efforts.

About halfway through he turns at a cry to find Lucius with his face buried in Draco’s arse. He watches stroking his cock as Draco falls apart under Lucius’ tongue, who then drags his son down into his cock and begins fucking him while whispering in his ear.

“You’re so perfect, Dragon. You’re going to look so pretty in your new dresses. You’re so beautiful, son.”

Harry watches him kiss Draco, who doesn’t kiss back but also doesn’t pull away. He grins at the two, they’re progressing quicker than he’d hoped. He turns to find Severus still glaring at him.

“You’re a sick fuck, Potter.”

He laughs quietly and begins stroking Severus’ cock, while staring deep into his eyes. Watches him being forced to feel pleasure against his will. He’s so fucking hard right now. God he should’ve done this sooner. All those potions classes would have been so much more enjoyable if he was sitting there remembering this. He watches licking his lips as Severus climaxes.

“Yes, I am a sick fuck, and also your owner. Kiss me like you want this.”

He kisses the man who kisses back lustily as he strokes himself to his own toe-curling orgasm. He sits back panting. Fuck. He can’t wait for the morning. He watches as Lucius continues fucking his overstimulated son until he climaxes once again clawing at his father’s back and crying out. Lucius groans and climaxes as well.

~~~~~~

The next morning Harry wakes and looks over at Severus whom he’d forced to share a bed with him. He let Lucius spend the night with Draco alone. Severus is lying there staring at the ceiling, looking depressed.

“What’s wrong?”

He receives a half-hearted glare. Someone’s still unhappy about being forced to tell the truth.

“I want my freedom.”

Harry thinks for a moment before he replies. He wonders...

“If you had your freedom would you be against staying here with me?”

“No.”

“Then why does it matter?”

“It’s the principle of the thing. No one wants to be a slave.”

“Except house elves. But that’s only ‘cause they’ve been slaves for so many generations. I can see your point yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that I want this, and therefore this is the way things are going to be. I could order you to not want your freedom anymore.”

Severus goes rigid at that. Completely horrified.

“But I won’t. So you have that freedom at least. You are free to hate every second of this. You are free to tell me just how much you hate this. Free to say whatever you want so long as other people aren’t around who don’t know the truth. You do have some freedoms, Severus. Try to be grateful for those and accept the loss of the rest. Now are you going to behave today? Or would you like to drink my piss again?”

Severus glares at him. Breathing harshly. Then forcefully calms himself. He grits his teeth as he replies.

“I will behave.”

He beams at the man and pulls him into a kiss. Which Severus returns. Progress.

~~~~~~

It takes until after breakfast for his new breeding stand to arrive. During breakfast he watches amused as Draco, wearing a pretty blue jumper and a tiny black skirt, is pulled into a kiss by his father. Draco kisses back. When Lucius pulls away Harry gives him a proud look. He can’t believe how quickly Draco is accepting his new situation.

After breakfast he sets up the breeding stand while Severus watches, arms folded. Harry could swear there’s a glint of anticipation in his eyes. Once done he strips out of his clothes and lays down on the thing. And waits.

It takes a long moment, but Severus walks over and begins preparing him with skilled fingers. Harry tries not to make a sound. He doesn’t want to piss the man off. He knows Severus is only doing this for his own enjoyment and probably isn’t happy about the fact Harry will enjoy it as well. It takes forever for him to be stretched enough. But finally Severus pulls his fingers free and steps back. Harry turns his head just in time to see Severus transform into a threstral. He stares at the cock already sticking out of the sheathe. Fuck. It’s bigger than he’d thought it would be. He has a feeling this is going to hurt even if he was stretched very thoroughly. He shivers as the creepy looking horse approaches. Severus moves above him and he feels the massive cockhead at his arse. It’s forced inside and he groans from the pain of it. Fuck. This may have been a mistake. Severus shoves it in a bit farther with a forceful thrust and he keens. He gasps when the action is repeated again, then again, until Severus’ cock is fully sheathed. God, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to walk again. Holy fuck this is insane. He tries to relax his muscles for what’s coming. He only partially succeeds before Severus is already pulling back and then thrusting back into him so hard the air is forced out of his lungs. He groans and is just beginning to truly regret this when Severus does it again. Then again. And suddenly it’s pleasurable as well as painful. Severus begins ramming into him faster and faster. Soon he’s thrusting faster than a human possibly could. It’s overwhelming and Harry realizes he’s moaning continuously. He vision whites out as he climaxes with a scream. When he comes to it’s to the feeling of Severus filling him. It’s so much. He hadn’t even thought about that. Fuck. There’s going to be a puddle when he pulls out. He lays there eyes closed to better take in the sensation. It feels so good. He looks back eyes still glazed as Severus pulls out and watches a torrent of cum pour out of him. Damn next time he’ll have to keep it in with a spell or something. Or maybe make Draco lick it up. Severus transforms back and gives him an unreadable look.

“Was that to your satisfaction, Harry?”

He smiles slowly and widely at the beautiful bastard of a man.

“That was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can’t wait to do it again. But without wasting all this lovely cum next time. Is there a spell that’ll keep it where it should be?”

Severus’ eyes widen and he smiles a genuine smile.

“There is indeed.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Harry wakes early. He gets up to piss without waking Severus. Then wanders off to check on Draco and Lucius. He opens the door to their room slightly and peers through the gap.

Lucius is still sleeping, but Draco is awake. He’s lying there staring at his father. Harry grins and opens the door wider. He crosses the room quietly. Draco’s eyes widen when he sees him and he motions for Draco to remain silent. He crawls onto the bed next to the blonde and whispers in his ear.

“What are you thinking?”

Draco gives him a disgusted look as he’s forced to answer honestly. He whispers the words. No doubt not wanting his father to wake.

“About how much I hate this. I’m not attracted to my father, you arsehole. I don’t want this.”

“But do you enjoy it? When he’s inside you?”

Draco grits his teeth.

“Yes.”

He smiles widely and pulls the boy into a kiss. Draco surprises him by kissing back eagerly. He pulls back after a moment and just stares at Draco. He wonders...

“Are you attracted to me?”

He grins at Draco’s whispered affirmative. Then sobers.

“Well I’m sorry to say that it can’t happen. Not yet anyway. You need to accept your relationship with your father before we can begin enjoying ourselves, Draco. Now wake him with a blowjob. Make it as pleasurable as you can.”

He strokes his own cock lazily as he watches. It doesn’t take long before Lucius is groaning in his sleep. He wakes and sees whose mouth is wrapped around his cock and groans louder.

“Dragon. So good. You’re such a good boy for daddy. Just like that, yes. You’re so beautiful son. I love you so much. Fuck.”

Lucius climaxes and Draco swallows down his father’s cum like a good boy. Harry kisses him on the temple.

“You’re doing so good, Draco. I didn’t even have to tell you to swallow.”

Draco grimaces and retorts.

“We both know you would have.”

“True enough. I’m going to go wake Severus and then we’ll have breakfast.”

~~~~~~

After breakfast he has the three of them follow him. He takes them to the room where the breeding stand is stored. Then he begins stripping. Once bare he lays down on it and waits. Severus doesn’t hesitate to begin preparing him this time. He stares at Draco and Lucius as Severus gets him ready. Draco is sitting on his father’s lap looking very uncomfortable. He grins when he realizes Draco has nothing on under his skirt and his father has his fingers in his arse. Draco has no idea what’s coming, but Lucius does, and he’s looking at him lustfully while he prepares his son’s arse for his cock. Draco releases a groan, as his father sinks inside him. It takes a good long while before Severus finishes preparing him and he finally transforms. Draco jerks in surprise and Lucius groans at the clenching of his arse.

Severus lunges forward and impales him on his cock. He groans himself at that. Fuck. He’d almost forgotten how overwhelming this is. So fucking good though. Severus begins battering his sore prostate, he’s going to need to wait a few days before doing this again. Severus begins thrusting faster and harder and he screams as he climaxes. He lays there whimpering as Severus continues fucking him harshly for another minute before climaxing himself. He moans as he’s filled with a massive load of semen. It feels so good and the knowledge that it’s all going to be staying inside him makes it that much better. Severus pulls out, he wants to stand and see if there’s a noticeable bump, but he’s still boneless. He lays there panting a while longer, Severus carding his fingers through his hair.

“Help me up, please?”

Severus smirks as he does so. It takes more effort than it should but he’s finally upright and oh god there is. He runs his fingers over his stomach.

“Shit, that’s so hot.”

He blinks over at Draco who’s still bouncing on his father’s cock, while staring at his stomach. He smirks at him.

“Would you like a cum belly, Draco?”

Draco doesn’t even seem to care about answering honestly.

“Fuck yes.”

He beams at him.

“Well then you shall have one. But you’re only going to be filled with your father’s cum.”

Lucius groans while reaching for his wand.

“Fuck, Dragon. I love you so much.”

~~~~~~

They spend the day mostly talking about various subjects. Harry asks Lucius how Narcissa is handling his new relationship.

“She’s none too happy with me right now. Your orders were to convince everyone we are in a relationship together. The four of us. When she found out I was sleeping with our son...well it’s best if none of us venture out for a while or she might do something regrettable. She’s never minded my taking lovers on the side, we have always had an open relationship, but there isn’t much she wouldn’t do to protect Draco. She spoke to him as well and he did his best to convince her this is what he wants, per your orders...but it will take her a long time to accept this. If she ever does.”

“Damn. Sorry about that, I knew she wouldn’t like the idea but I thought Draco being seemingly happy about it would help to change her mind quicker.”

“I have no doubt it helps, but this is a big ask.”

He smiles. Yeah. He supposes it is at that.

~~~~~~

That night he has all his lovers share a bed. It would be cramped but he uses a spell to expand it. He watches as Lucius once again treats his son like a lover, Draco still trying to pretend this isn’t happening. He leans over and kisses him then whispers in his ear.

“Remember, the sooner you accept your relationship with your father, the sooner you’ll have me.”

Draco glares at him before turning away. Severus gives him a disgusted look. He smirks at the man and rubs the tiny bump of his stomach, making Severus’ anger wash away in a tide of lust. He widens his legs in invitation, but gives the man a look, letting him know he has a choice, for once. Severus sneers before giving in to his desire. He gives the man a soft smile as he prepares him. Severus ignores him. He huffs a laugh then focuses back on the father and son beside him. He can’t believe how hot it is watching them together. Lucius is running his hand over Draco’s stomach.

“You’re going to look so perfect with your stomach swollen with my seed. If only I could impregnate you.”

Harry wonders at that, and turns to Severus.

“No.”

His eyes widen. Then narrow in speculation. He nods.

“You’re right. Even if you can brew or create a potion like that, we don’t want a baby just yet. It would interfere with our sex life.”

The man growls and thrusts his cock inside him, then begins pounding into him harshly.

“You are so selfish. I did not refuse because it would put a damper on our sex life but because you cannot force him to have his father’s child. It’s cruel. You arsehole.”

He smirks at the man then pulls him down and whispers in his ear.

“I’m not going to force him, he’ll beg for it on his own eventually. When he does I will force you, if I have to, to brew the necessary potion. He will be carrying Lucius’ baby in the end.”

He kisses the man, who bites his lip in retaliation, then he turns Severus’ head and makes him watch the play of emotions on Draco’s face. He looks at first glance miserable, until you notice the shame that flickers across his face. Shame at how much he’s enjoying this.

“You see?”

Severus pounds into him harder and faster and he clenches around the man in response. It draws a moan from the man who glares after. He smiles and clenches around him again. Severus begins pinching his nipples and he climaxes spilling across his chest, he drags his fingers through his spend and begins licking them clean. Severus groans and fucks him hard for a moment longer before climaxing himself.

Severus lays down beside him still panting and glaring at him. He laughs and pulls the man in, laying his head down on his chest. He whispers.

“Keep grumbling about it all you want, but it won’t change the situation. This is going to happen either way. Did you use that spell to keep me full again?”

“Yes.”

He smiles and kisses the man who kisses him back before growling.

“Are you going to be volunteering to carry my child as well?”

He blinks. He hadn’t considered...but yeah. That would be hot. He nods decisively.

“Yes.”

He smirks when Severus’ eyes go wide, his pupils dilating.

“Fuck.”

Severus kisses him this time. He’s so caught up in it he forgets for a moment about their bedmates. He’s reminded forcibly when Draco keens out an orgasm. He turns and watches Lucius follow his son over the edge exclaiming over how perfect he is.

After he pulls them close as well and they all fall asleep in a tangle of limbs.


End file.
